Items (Skyforce Unite!)
= Overview = Items are non usable/equipable things. They are sometimes dropped by enemies. Aside from enemy drops, they can also be found inside chests or as a reward from missions. They are also found in Item Draws. Their main use is to be combined with planes' parts or weapons. Combining these may incrase a part's stat or add a new attribute. Some missions may also require some items to complete. Non-star parts/weapons can only be combined with 1 item only. However, parts/weapons that has star rating may be combined with several items. Only item that are placed in the main combine slot receive the full upgrade bonus. Items that are placed in the additional combine slots will only receive a portion of its upgrade bonus. Combining compatible items however will add another bonus aside from the standard upgrade bonus. This bonus will only apply to the compatible items only. Items that have been used in combining cannot be removed unless Recycling Tech has been unlocked. Unlocking this is done by completing "Heavy Tank Outbreak" Mission which is unlocked at Rank 28. After that, used items can be removed by spending Mile Points Item Drop List Monster drop in table is written in the following syntax (+Rarity)Monster Name(Element Random Boss/Normal). Random Boss randomly appears as group member in Missions' Boss. Upgrade Bonus Bonuses listed at below Tables for Normal Items (+0). With the exception of Dragon Stone, which is a +1 Item. Engines, F.C.S, Flight C.S, Decks, Wings, Nozzles Propellers, Cockpits, Radars, Drop Tanks Weapons Upgrade that causes an increase/decrease weight actually affects Load Cap (weight of each ammo). The amount of weight changes differs depending on weapon variants. Beams and CW Lasers are the only Laser Weapons. Compatible items Confirmed: Unconfirmed: * Granite + Silver ore (confirm on weapon) * Fairy Hat + Shoes + Birdwing * Ectoplasm + Stick fruid * Ember + Oil + Cloth + Acohol * Any xxx(munim) + Rare metal * Steel + Spiral crew * Fairy Shoes + Ectoplasm * Fairy shoes Feathers of birds * Fairy shoes Fairy hat * Fairy shoes Wings of insects * Fairy shoes Shining Ekupura(Glowing Ectoplasm) * Fairy hat Holy corner * Feathers of birds Crest * Feathers of birds Phoenix tail * Wax Gasbag * Dew Wax * Dew Gasbag * Dew oil * Dew tequila * fish meat Polka dot * fish meat Fish scales * Polka dot Fish scales * Stinger Sharp fangs * Stinger Squid ink * Stinger Takosumi * aluminum duralumin * Ectoplasm Holy corner * Ectoplasm Devil's claw * Ectoplasm Shining Ekupura(Glowing Ectoplasm) * shell Buckie * shell Polka dot * shell Carapace of MidoriHisashi * Buckie Polka dot * Balsa wood ebony * Fish scales Squid ink * tequila Polka dot * Squid ink Geso * Squid ink Takosumi * Mainspring screw oil * Takosumi Takoashi * Carapace of MidoriHisashi Carapace of Akakame * Carapace Carapace of red * Carapace of red Carapace of red * Twisted corner Holy corner * Twisted corner Sharp claws * Corner of the dragon The nails of dragon * Corner of the dragon Twisted corner * Corner of the dragon Holy corner * Corner of the dragon Dragon beard * The nails of dragon Dragon beard * The nails of dragon Sharp fangs * Devil's claw Sharp fangs * Devil's claw Twisted corner * Devil's claw Shining Ekupura(Glowing Ectoplasm) * UnKnown ore Takoashi * UnKnown ore Superconductors * Wings of insects Carapace * Wings of insects Carapace of red